harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Peaceheart
'Welcome!' Hello and welcome to the ! Thank you very much for your edit to the My true house page! Before you make any more contributions to , please visit The Sorting page, where you will be asked questions to be Sorted into your House! Here, your House will be like your family. All the recent news and information will be stored on your House page, you will earn points for your house by all your edits and contributions, and much, much more! If you are not quite sure about this Wiki and what we do, you might want to visit the Top Content pages. They will give you an idea at the kind of things we do, and hopefully give you insperation to write your own stories! If you are still stuck after that, you may want to leave a message on my Talk Page or even have a look at the that have been made to this wiki. Any Questions? You can ask them at the Forum, at my Talk Page or even ask the head of your House. But I'm sure any other user you come across will be happy to answer any of your questions! Need Help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and pages to help you learn, but again, I'm sure any of our other users would love to be of help! We're really happy to have you here and all look forward to working with you! Birdpaw (talk) 21:24, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I'm Smudge, the founder of this site. I would just like to let you know that you have been sorted into Hufflepuff house. Thank you for contributing to this wiki and I hope you enjoy your stay here! If you have any questions just ask :) --[[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 08:47, March 7, 2015 (UTC) No worries! Hufflepuff is an ace house :) yeah, i used to be really into warrior cats but havent found the time to keep up with it to be honest. Are you from Warriors Fanfiction? --[[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 20:42, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Warriors Fanfiction was the first wiki i joined as well. I have such fond memories of it and all the users there - although i think most of the people that i remember have left... My favourite Harry Potter character is without a doubt Lupin (i know he's a fictional and everything but i think i have a bit of a crush on him... :D) Who's your favourite? :) --[[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 21:02, March 24, 2015 (UTC) psst Peacey You want me to sort out a siggy for you on here --Wolf, leopard, falcon 04:46, March 25, 2015 (UTC) If you want, I can use one of your ones on WFW, but just change where it links to :D --Wolf, leopard, falcon 07:40, March 25, 2015 (UTC) --User:Ravens Magic/sig (talk) 20:24, March 25, 2015 (UTC) --[[User:Ravens Magic/sig]] (talk) 20:27, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Good choice! :) yeah i did know that RedPandaPotter has left. In fact, most of the original regular users have left. This wiki has been pretty inactive because ive just been so busy recently... --[[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 22:18, March 25, 2015 (UTC)